


The Mana Transfer of Female Gilgamesh: Part II - The Gildening

by imprimatur13



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprimatur13/pseuds/imprimatur13
Summary: Sequel to EchidnaViper's story, "The Mana Transfer of Female Gilgamesh."





	The Mana Transfer of Female Gilgamesh: Part II - The Gildening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mana Transfer of Female Gilgamesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007546) by [EchidnaViper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchidnaViper/pseuds/EchidnaViper). 



> Much like the original story this was based on, this was written in haste (about an hour). And sleep-deprivation. Yes, lot of that. So I make no promises as to its quality.
> 
> (The original work, linked above, should ideally be read first; though it is probably not necessary. I think EchidnaViper is a far better writer than I am, though, so if you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend you do anyway. It was a significant part of why I decided to get into the Fate fandom in the first place.)

"Master, how was it?" Gilgamesh turns onto her side to face you, her red eyes aglow with the light of your mana. Her perfectly pristine body, undamaged despite the countless battles she had fought earlier that day, is a testament to her prowess in war. And, as you had just learned, this was matched -- if not exceeded -- by her prowess in bed.

You continue idly caressing her hips, delighting in the shape of her hard pelvis. "You have most satisfied me, dear Gilgamesh. I appreciate your efforts, whether in the streets, or between the sheets, to ensure my victory."

Gilgamesh blushes, and you notice that along with her cheeks, her breasts redden. You begin to kiss them, as she tilts her head back in obvious ecstasy. "I wanted to show you, Master, what the  _original_ sex was; that uniquely beautiful unification of two into one, that built this world from the original Chaos. Sadly, the humans of today have forgotten--"

A moan erupts from between her lips, unsolicited and animal. You smile, and continue your voyage across her body. Not content to remain where you were, you wished to guide both yourself and the Servant to heretofore undiscovered realms of carnality; sensations that would put her most ancient of techniques to shame. You had a feeling you knew what those were, and remembered her eager pleas for you to dominate her. It would not have occurred to you to do that, but discovering things like this about your partner is just one of those things that makes your relationship with her special. She is no longer just a mere Servant; rather, she has become something more.

You push those thoughts out of your mind, not wanting to follow where they lead. For now, you only want to focus on the present. Just the two of you, in that bed, as the world outside crumbles to dust; only you two exist, and when the world is destroyed, and only you two remain, you will continue to enjoy each other's love.

As you kiss her navel, your hands move to the zigzagging red tattoos on her thighs. You know that those are especially sensitive for her, and you let your fingers sink into her supple flesh.

"P-please, Master," Gilgamesh says. "Don't... if you do that, I'll prematurely release all the mana you deposited in me."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" you reply. You immediately disengage and turn your body around. You put your face to her upper, inner thighs. You begin to kiss them. As you do this, you lower yourself onto her face, sitting upon her. You need not even communicate your next order in words, as the mental link of Master and Servant is enough to fully reveal your intentions to the Golden Queen.

Yes, Gilgamesh. It was excellent, your devotion. However, I am by no means satisfied with that alone...

Your kisses begin to move, from her thighs, to the central locus of power between them. As you ever so tenderly kiss her vulva, you smile, noticing that she had heard your telepathic instructions loud and clear. Her tongue mirrors yours, almost as if they were linked psychically, which of course they are. As your tongue penetrates her Pranic Opening, tasting the inner fluids and flesh, you feel Gilgamesh's tongue inside of you. The sensation is indescribable, but if you had to put words to it, you would say that it was almost as if you had penetrated yourself in an ouroboros of cunnilingus. You feel that Gilgamesh herself feels the same things you do, and as you continue to work through her, exchanging mana through the mixing of saliva and vaginal fluids, you feel as if you understand her totally. As if you two are both truly One; and you finally begin to understand her enigmatic remark about the sexual unification that built the world from Chaos.

"Servant," you say, coming up for air from her insides. "Now that our souls have been completely linked, and our relationship points have reached maximum level, it is time for the highest of all Mana Transfer Rituals." You dismount from her face, and as her flushed cheeks expand and contract with the heavy breathing filling her lungs, she is able to bring herself to sit up. Her shortness of breath is, however, still adequately evidenced by the rise and fall of her magnificent bosom.

"What is your will, Master?" she barely manages to say, and even then, cannot avoid a supernally sensuous tone as she says it. "What is the nature of this Ritual, and what is its provenance, such that I know of it not?"

"Oh, Gilgamesh," you whisper. "You were the one who told me of it in the first place. And yet--" You stroke her cheek, bringing your face so close to hers. Her blonde hair falls onto her shoulders, as the familiar pooling sensation of built-up mana rises in your loins. "And yet you claim not to know of it? What an awful, awful pity..."

You push her onto her back. Her quivering lips before you suggest uncertainty, but you can feel her true sensation deep inside yourself, inside the link you two share. You feel her excitement, and it becomes your own. As you don a cruel smile, you kiss her neck. Gilgamesh enjoys it, with all the usual physical responses, but you have something greater planned. As you remove your face from her neck, you see the thin layer of saliva on her; a lubricant, of sorts, for what is to come.

You prepare, focusing all the built-up mana in your loins for this ultimate transfer. You transfer it all to your right hand, which you place on her throat.

Her body begins to convulse.

You sense that these convulsions are not due to anything as mundane as lack of oxygen, nor any imperfections in the Servant's perfect body that would cause her to be unable to accept the full strength of your Magic Circuits. Nor is it even raw, bestial pleasure, though that is certainly a contributing factor. 

No, it is none of those that you feel flowing out of her body, entering you, invading your innermost places.  _That_ could have only one cause, a cause that has filled your own unwilling heart ever since you first summoned The Golden Queen, Gilgamesh of Uruk.

You could never admit its presence in you, neither to yourself nor -- especially not -- to your Servant. But you knew it was there, and so you immediately recognized it.

Love.

Pure, sweet, innocent, unadulterated love ran like a river from Gilgamesh's body into yours, and one singular thought was at the head of this torrent of emotion:

_I love you, Master._

**Author's Note:**

> This story was, of course, an exercise in pure self-indulgence and fun. Obviously, I realize that Gilgamesh as presented here can not, and probably *should* not, exist in Type-Moon canon.
> 
> No reason we can't have a little fun, though.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
